


Teach me, miss Lodge?

by camimendes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Nightmares, Past Sexual Abuse, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camimendes/pseuds/camimendes
Summary: Betty Cooper is a student at Riverdale High and has a thing for Archie Andrews. They have English Literature together and share a teacher named Veronica Lodge. It seems miss Lodge has a thing for young Betty





	1. Room 108

Elizabeth (Betty) Cooper is a senior student at Riverdale High. She's a hardworking student to say the least and never - almost never breaks the rules. She's been into Archie, a kid she's known for forever, for forever. But Archie Andrews wasn't always into her. It took him a while to even notice that the blonde, perfect all American girl was into him but it wasn't exactly two-sided. They've kissed while drunk several times but Archie woke up the next day making sure Betty knew it wasn't meaningful. For her though, it was. It always was. 

Veronica Lodge was a new teacher at Riverdale High. She had moved in from New York City a few months ago and decided to apply for a teaching career, fresh out of University. She had gotten her teaching degree and had no time to waste. She was 25 - ready as ever. 

Mind you, Betty is only 17.

* * *

 

"Bets, who did you get for English Lit this year?" Archie asked her as they walked down the hallway towards their lockers, which of course, happened to be right next to each other.

"Uh, just a sec" Betty got our her agenda and flipped to the schedule page. She scanned towards Monday and checked the 10:45 course block.

 **English Literature**  
**Lodge, V.**  
**R108**  
**Sec. 3/B**

"Some prof named Lodge?" She said confused as she put her agenda away and grabbed her math textbook and notebook, ready for her first class.

"Yeah, I have Lodge too. Is she new?" Archie asked.

"It's a woman?" Betty wanted to clarify.

"Oh, I assumed. No clue. But uh, you got it at 10:45 too?" Archie grabbed his geography books.

"Yeah" Betty closed her locker and finally looked up at him. She almost always avoided looking straight at Archie. She knew it would bring in a flood of feelings and butterflies she didn't want to bring back. Only, it couldn't be avoided and that's exactly what happened.

"I'll see you after the bell?" Archie breaks the silence.

Betty quickly nods and puts her head down, heading to class.

* * *

 

When the bell rings, she checks her phone. No messages. Was she hoping for a text from Archie? Probably.

Betty heads to the locker and gets there before the red head.

She puts her books on the locker shelf and fixes her ponytail. 

"How was math?" Archie sneaks up behind her and she jumps.

"Oh, you scared me!" She laughs nervously.

"Sorry Bets. I thought you heard me" He shrugs his shoulders.

"It was alright. Same old. So where's room 108?" She asks.

"It's a seminar room." He knew that from the football meetings they had there.

"Oh. Cool." Betty grabs an empty notebook she had reserved for English Lit and grabbed her pencil case.

"Yeah" Archie grabs a notebook and a single pencil.

Betty is the organized student and seeing somebody with just a pencil and a notebook, with a ruined front page from water stain, is utterly disturbing. That was one thing she hated about Archie. Actually, boys.

They walked towards room 108 and waited outside a few minutes, not knowing if the room was locked or unlocked.

"It's open, you know" A fellow student walks out going to fill up her water bottle.

The two head inside.

"Where do you wanna sit?" Archie asks. He knows she's distinct with seating and won't budge for a seat in the back.

"We can sit in the second row, middle" Betty begins walking towards the seats she chose.

"Wow, second and not first row" He mumbles and she turns around, rolling her eyes.

"You can sit by yourself in the back, it's not a problem" Betty says as she organizes herself into her seat.

"Nah" He says as he just sits down in one shot.

Students begin piling into the classroom and not many empty seats are left. 

At 10:45 sharp, a woman with sunglasses still on, walks in and puts some books down, along with a very fancy, Michael Kors purse.

She takes off her sunglasses and doesn't look up yet. 

The woman looks young, with dark red lipstick on and a lacy black dress, she sure seems to be à la mode.

Finally, the woman looks up and scans the room. She meets eyes with each one of them, about 40 to 50 students and purses in her lips as she finishes the scanning.

"My name is Veronica Lodge. You can call me Miss Lodge or honestly, anything. I don't mind" She writes her name on the board. Absolutely perfect, neat writing.

"I'm your English Literature teacher this semester. It's my first time teaching on my own, as I've just graduated from University up in Manhattan" She adds to her introduction.

"This semester, we'll be working on your reading skills. We'll also be practicing your own writing material and you'll leave room 108 with great accomplishment. Trust me." Miss Lodge is confident in her message. She seems as though she's a natural at this. She's got the attention of every student, it's amazing. However, it may be her attractiveness being put into play, not necessarily her skill.

Betty looks over at Archie subtly during the lecture and notices his eyes have been glued to the professor. She almost feels a sense of jealousy, but who is she kidding? This is a teacher. This is normal; he has to pay attention.

"Excuse me" Miss Lodge calls out at Betty's direction and Betty still has her eyes on Archie.

Miss Lodge clears her throat quite loudly and it finally disrupts Betty's attention. She looks back at the professor, who clearly has her eyes on Betty and nods a yes when Betty is finally back to paying attention. Rough start, Betty thinks. Rough start.

As the class approaches its end, Betty packs her pen back into her pencil case and closes her notebook. The bell rings and miss Lodge finishes up her sentence.

The class gets up and as Betty and Archie begin walking down and out, miss Lodge calls out. "May I have a word with you?" A few students turn around and they all point to themselves, including Betty.

"You" miss Lodge makes eye contact with Betty and Archie is confused. He hesitates but walks out as miss Lodge gives him a look.

Betty nervously waits as all the students file out, taking their time. When the last student leaves, miss Lodge closes the door.

"Take a seat" She demands and gestures for the first seat in front of them.

Betty sits down.

"Name?"

"Betty" She pauses. "Cooper"

"Cooper." miss Lodge lets it sink in.

"You can't keep looking at boys the entire lecture, Betty. You do and you'll be out. I teach for the purpose of learning" She begins and Betty is shocked.

"I-I just looked for like a m-minute. I didn't. I'm sorry" Betty is extremely nervous. This miss Lodge is extremely intimidating.

"You stared for a good 5 minutes." She corrected the blonde student and then turned around, walking towards the teacher's desk.

"Detention?" miss Lodge questions. Betty nods a quick no. "Please, miss, I'm a good student. I promise. I'm a straight A student, I even -" miss Lodge cuts her off as she places a finger on her mouth.

"I don't want to hear it, quite frankly." She smirks and takes a strand of Betty's tied hair. "Be a good girl next time?" miss Lodge states more than asks.

Betty is almost trembling at the interaction. She can even feel a pool of wetness forming between her legs and is extremely confused as to why. She is not into women. Or teachers.

"But" miss Lodge adds. "I catch you again and you'll be getting a detention, no doubt" 

"And who wants a detention for being a naughty girl staring at boys?" miss Lodge smirks.

Betty nods a no and gulps hard.

"That's what I thought" 

Betty begins getting up because she doesn't want to be late for biology but miss Lodge interrupts.

"Apologize first"

"I-i'm sorry?" Betty stutters.

"I'm sorry I didn't focus on my professor the entire lecture because I'm a bad girl" miss Lodge gestures for her to repeat.

"I'm so sorry I didn't focus on my professor the entire lecture because I'm a b-bad girl" Betty gets out and then gets up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Cooper" miss Lodge smiles.


	2. You don't listen, do you Betty?

Betty had gone home that day feeling extremely confused and threatened by her English Literature teacher all at once. Had she been dreaming? Not quite. She pinched herself a few times, even asking her friends to do the same. Why exactly would her teacher be flirting with her? Was she even flirting or was she just very sexual in punishing her students? Either way, it was wrong and Betty was not at all comfortable with it. 

She opened the front door, still in a daze and was greeted by her mother.

"Betty, how was your first day as a senior?" Her mother asked her. Alice's smile was absolutely fake. She had been too busy worrying about Betty's sister Polly, who they had recently put into a mental institute for trying to run away with her now dead boyfriend, Jason Blossom.

"Good" Betty said simply, daydreaming. She put her bag down.

"I'm gonna go shower, call me down when dinner's ready?" Betty bit her lip and didn't even wait for her mom to answer to her request.

Alice nodded and bit the inside of her cheek.

Betty headed upstairs and put her phone down onto her bed. She should have brought her bag upstairs so that she didn't have to go down again after her shower to get her homework. She sighed and then headed towards the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and began taking off her clothes. She took off her shirt first, then her preppy shorts and stared at herself in bra and underwear for a good minute in the mirror. She didn't hate her body but she knew it wasn't the best.

"She'll never accept me as a cheerleader" Betty mumbled to herself and then proceeded by taking off her bra and underwear.

She turned on the water to the shower and stepped in, closing the glass door in front of her.

She lathered her hair with shampoo and rinsed, then let conditioner sit in for a couple of minutes. While doing so, she lathered her hands with body wash and washed herself, leaving her lady parts for last. 

She was afraid of going near the area, as she'd been strangely turned on all day since that class at 10:45.

She noticed she was wet, though another, stickier kind of wet as she cupped her pussy before she washed herself. Instead of doing so, she began rubbing her clit. She had no image in mind but that didn't last long. She suddenly thought of miss Lodge, bending Betty over her desk to spank her for being a so called _naughty student_. She was lost in the moment and a moan slipped out of her mouth. She immediately reacted to this and covered her mouth by pulling her hand away from her clit. _Shit_ , she thought, _what is wrong with me_?

* * *

 

After dinner, Betty decided she would get to bed early, avoiding any awkwardness between her parents and herself, especially over the Polly situation.

"Already?" Betty's father had questioned her early departure.

"I'm kind of exhausted from today and I'm trying out for cheer tomorrow. I gotta be rested" Betty shrugged her shoulders, faking a semi-smile.

"No. I already told you. You are not trying out for cheerleading. Especially being on that team with Cheryl." Alice scolded her daughter.

"Mom. I'm a senior. You can't control me anymore" Betty snapped and got up, heading upstairs.

She crawled into bed after brushing her teeth and putting her hair into a bun.

She checked her phone only to see nothing and put it to charge.

As she lay down comfortably, her land unconsciously slipped under her waistband and she began rubbing her clit once again.

All she could imagine was miss Lodge punishing her, almost like in student-teacher porn videos with ruler spankings and forbidden sex.

She had never entered herself, only rubbed her clit but she was so turned on, her index finger gently slit inside of her thanks to the abundant amount of lubrication. This sensation was new for Betty and she liked it. She began fingering herself slowly but ever so deeply and tried to keep silent by biting her lip hard.

She felt herself climaxing as she began arching her back and she rubber her clit roughly until she felt over the edge.

"Fuck" she let out softly and fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

 

Betty woke up, not remembering her dream. That may have been good, considering it was probably about miss Lodge and she was absolutely confused as to what was going on.

She got ready for the day, wearing skinny jeans and a nice flowy blouse. She redid her hair, keeping it up though and packed her bag. She grabbed a muffin to go and packed her lunch.

* * *

 

At 10:45 she had English Literature again today and every moment leading to that time was extremely nerve-wracking. She found herself barely concentrating in psychology and dealing with a pounding heart in her chest. As class ended, she walked towards her locker and Archie had already been there.

"What happened with you and miss Lodge yesterday anyway?" Archie broke the silence and furrowed his eyebrow.

"Nothing" Betty said, trying not to sound nervous and grabbed her notebook and pencil case.

"She's a little too focused on you, don't you think?" Archie got curious.

"Nah, she's just really big on concentration and learning" Betty defended the teacher, wanting Archie not to suspect a thing.

"Oh okay" Archie ended the conversation there. Betty wasn't sure if he believed her but she hoped he did, for her and miss Lodge's sake.

Betty and Archie had gotten to class before miss Lodge, like yesterday.

They sat in the same seats and shortly after, miss Lodge walked in. She looked even hotter than yesterday, wearing dress pants and a blazer.

She didn't look at Betty or didn't even mind looking for her. She began lecturing and saw that Betty was indeed staring right at her this time. However, miss Lodge noticed Betty focusing on the wrong parts of her body: her breasts.

Betty didn't exactly realize where she was staring until miss Lodge cleared her throat just like last time and Betty's eyes wandered up towards miss Lodge's face. They met eyes for the first time that day and miss Lodge smirked mid-sentence.

Class was almost over and Betty was packing up to leave. She wanted to avoid the professor who had clearly been damaging Betty's concentration. She wanted to dodge out of that room like a bullet.

The bell rang and Betty quickly got up and leaned over Archie, racing to the door.

"Miss Cooper" Miss Lodge stopped her in her tracks as Betty was about to open the door. She tilted her head back and gritted her teeth before turning around, faking a smile.

Everyone had left the classroom.

"Detention" miss Lodge said bluntly as she packed up her purse.

"What?! I did not even look at Archie! Not once!" Betty raised her voice.

"No, you didn't." miss Lodge said, not looking at Betty.

"I did not do a thing. You have no right to -" Miss Lodge cut her off. "I have no right? I absolutely have a right. I am your professor and you will do as I say" She said, half chuckling.

"Right" Betty mumbled, looking down at her feet.

"You will have detention with me in my office at lunch hour" miss Lodge stated. "Third floor, room 19.C. 12:30"

Betty nodded in agreement. "You may head to class" Miss Lodge let Betty go and she did.

* * *

 

On her way to Miss Lodge's office, she was furious. She had done absolutely nothing wrong. She was focused, looking straight at miss Lodge the entire lecture. 

She got to the office on the third floor and knocked. The door was open but miss Lodge was doing some paperwork.

"Come in" She said, not looking up but checking her watch. "12:31. You're late" She stated and she got up, looked up at Betty and closed the door behind them.

"Do you know why you're here?" Miss Lodge walked around Betty.

"No" Betty let out. She was clearly pissed off.

"I caught you staring at my tits most of the lecture. Now, get me if I'm wrong but, you seem to be distracted by sexual cues. You know, your red head dude, my breasts. Are you sexually frustrated?" Miss Lodge asked, honestly.

"It's not your place to ask me that." Betty looked to the side.

"It's my place to know why my student is not focused" Miss Lodge cupped Betty's face and brought her into focus. "Look at me when I speak to you"

"Yes" She said.

"Yes, miss Lodge" Miss Lodge corrected.

"miss Lodge" Betty added.

"Now, you can choose your punishment" Miss Lodge let go of Betty's chin. "I can fuck you or you can write me a 10 page paper for tomorrow" Miss Lodge offered.

"What? You can't fuck me, you're my professor!" Betty blurted out ever so quickly. "I can get you fired and damn arrested for that!" Betty began searching her purse furiously to find her phone.

"Hey" Miss Lodge approached her and grabbed her hand to stop her. "Don't. I'm not trying to hurt you" miss Lodge said in her defence. "I'm just trying to help"

"Well, it's not okay. This is 100 percent illegal" Betty felt less tense by miss Lodge's touch, but still defending herself.

"It's okay, Betty" Miss Lodge trailed her fingers gently up Betty's arm.

Betty smiled nervously and bit her lip. "Better?" Miss Lodge asked.

Betty nodded a yes.

"Sit down" She ordered Betty and the blonde student sat on the comfortable chair in miss Lodge's office.

Miss Lodge stood in front of Betty and suddenly sat on her lap, straddling her. 

"Relax for me?" Miss Lodge stated more than asked.

Betty felt more at ease and nodded.

Miss Lodge gently played with Betty's jean button and fumbled a bit before getting it open. "Miss Lodge, I-I'm, uh, you know" She didn't want to say she was a virgin.

"A virgin?" Miss Lodge asked, smiling. Betty nodded. 

Miss Lodge buttoned the jeans back up and she put her hands gently on Betty's shoulders, massaging them a bit.

"I had a feeling. Okay, not today but I want a little apology letter for staring in the wrong places during class" Miss Lodge got up and smirked.

Betty bit her lip and miss Lodge spanked her ass playfully before Betty got her purse.

"That's part of your punishment. But I'm going easy" miss Lodge winked.


	3. Call me Veronica

Betty left the miss Lodge's office with wet panties and a smirk on her face. Was this a good thing? Probably internally but definitely not for the world to find out. She felt funny walking because of the pool between her legs and shaked her head in a nodding-no direction as she walked towards the stairs. 

"Betty" A voice perturbed her thoughts and she turned around quickly. Archie it was.

"Hi, Betts" He said a little quieter as he got closer.

"Archie" She said in confirmation.

"I, uh, saw you coming out of Miss Lodge's office. What happened?" Archie was curious. He felt a hunch that something extremely strange was going on and he was in no mood to hide his curiosity, especially when it involved his best friend.

"N-nothing. Just needed clarification on some notes" She lied as she turned back to continue on her way down the stairs.

"Your jean zipper is a little open" He notices and bluntly states.

"Oh, shit! She pulls it up immediately, freaking out that he would suspect anything that had happened.

"Betty, what's wrong? You seem jumpy" He comments.

"No, nothing, Archie" She fakes a relaxed smile and grabs his arm. "I'm fine" 

"Okay, but I can always help you if you need anything" Archie offers and walks down the stairs with Betty.

* * *

 

Later that day, Betty spots a certain raven-haired woman ordering a coffee or something at the local Starbucks. By the backside only, she was able to tell it was miss Lodge and she wasn't sure if she should continue forth and not let this ruin her iced chai tea craving or if she should dodge a bullet known as miss Lodge.

Betty approaches the line, with only a business-woman separating the two. As miss Lodge completes her order and pays, she walks towards the waiting counter and checks her phone. She has not looked in Betty's direction yet, thank God.

The woman in front of Betty has a quick order and soon enough, it's Betty's turn.

"Hi, I'd like an iced chai tea latte, medium" She asks. It's not even mid-sentence before miss Lodge recognizes the blonde's voice and she immediately shifts her attention towards the cash register, where Betty is standing. Miss Lodge sees her before Betty can look back to see her teacher. The professor smiles and grabs her cup, walking towards Betty.

"Betty" miss Lodge says and Betty jumps.

"Hey, don't be afraid of me" Miss Lodge giggles.

"I-I'm not" She stutters as she walks away from the cash register and to the waiting counter.

"You jumped. Visibly" Miss Lodge corrects.

"I didn't expect anyone talking to me" She lies. A complete and utter lie because she knew exactly that miss Lodge would speak to her if she had spotted her.

"Why not? You're a beautiful girl" She flirts.

"Thanks" She purses her lips and grabs her tea.

"Do you want to join me?" Miss Lodge offers as she walks towards a table.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea, a student and a teacher sitting out in public together" Betty sips her tea.

"Nobody has to know. Call me Veronica" She shrugs her left shoulder cutely and grabs a seat.

Betty sits next to her.

"Alright"

"Alright" Veronica copies her and smiles.

"So, you're not gonna spank me? Try to get under my clothes? Punish my pussy?" Betty asks. Her tone is voice is a little hostile and she seems angry at the professor.

Veronica notices the tone of voice along with the hostile questions and looks down.

"No" She mumbles.

"What?" Betty asks, chuckling in ridicule. "You're the one trying to seduce a student in her office, let alone classroom too" She adds.

Veronica can tell Betty is angry. She can tell she pushed too far and that her behavior was completely unacceptable.

"I'm sorry" Veronica blurts out and gets up. "I'm sorry. I think I'll get going" She fumbles as she gets her purse and her coffee cup and you can visibly see her hands are beginning to tremble.

"Veronica, no. Sit down with me" Betty immediately reacts to the negative emotions and gets up to stop Veronica. She gently but firmly takes her wrist.

"Come. Stay with me" Betty gently begs.

Veronica won't stand a chance at looking at the student and she is still shaking.

"Veronica. Talk to me" Betty puts a hand on the teacher's thigh.

"I don't know why I ever did that. I should be in prison." She says quietly but clearly so that nobody but Betty can hear her.

"No. Don't you dare say that" Betty says.

"It's true! This is ridiculous" Veronica shakes her head and a tear drops out of her right eye.

Betty wipes her tear. "Come on, let's go in my car" Betty offers as she gets up and Veronica hesitates but gets up and follows Betty.

"Did you drive here?" Betty asks. Veronica shakes her head no and then Betty leads the way. 

The blonde drives a very clean white car and the teacher is impressed but does not show it.

She unlocks the car with a click of a button and opens the door for the professor. She gets inside and Betty quickly gets to the driver's seat.

"Okay. I barely know you but I do care and I am curious." Betty states. "Don't be sorry about what has happened. It was frankly kind of hot and I don't know why I am even saying this because I've never been into girls but nonetheless. Tell me about yourself. Five things." She says this all out loud, which is a shocker. Betty rarely opens up to anyone about sex or sexuality. This was new.

Veronica feels the need to comment on the sexuality but holds it back, only responding to what Betty asked of her.

"I'm Veronica Lodge. I studied literature up in New York City and just graduated. I moved down to this town because my mother moved back here. She grew up in Riverdale and since my dad is in prison, we decided to move down here for at least a while" Veronica tried counting her facts on her fingers afterwards, making sure it was five. It was about four so she added another. "I was sexually abused for the past two years in a relationship with my ex boyfriend" She says the last point quieter than the rest.

Betty immediately takes her hand and squeezes it. "Thank you for sharing" 

"And that's why I take it out on others. My therapist had told me it was bound to happen and to be fucking careful but I wasn't, of course I fucking wasn't!" Veronica raises her voice and Betty squeezes her hand harder.

"Veronica, please. I'm okay, I promise. I totally understand and I am not mad. I'm not hurt. I'm not sexually abused. I'm 100 percent okay" She reassures the teacher. 

"I just saw you the first day of classes and I was like wow this girl is adorable and she looks so perfect and loving and caring" Veronica looks up. "And then I projected my experiences on to her, like a fucking idiot" She adds, shedding more tears.

"You were with a teacher?" Betty asks.

"No, I don't know why I decided to do this to a student."

"You didn't do anything. I promise" Betty keeps reassuring.

"Let me be honest, Veronica. When I saw you, I thought you were pretty too. And then when we had interactions, I went home and my mind wandered all night. Trust me, I like you too" Betty says sincerely, holding Veronica's hand. "But, you do know this is illegal and isn't right" Betty adds.

Veronica nods in agreement. "I'm so sorry"

Betty shakes her head no. "Absolutely no need to apologize, Ronnie" Betty smirks at the nickname she gives the professor and Veronica smiles, giggling.

"Let's just get to know each other without monkey business?" Betty asks.

"Okay" Veronica nods, looking straight ahead. She keeps her head high like Ronnie always does.


	4. I think I Found Myself a Cheerleader

"Betty, oh fuck Betty" Veronica lets out as Betty licks between her folds and has the raven-haired professor squirming beneath the sheets. Betty sticks her tongue deep into her professor's gaping hole and Veronica shakes out an orgasm. The blonde student crawls up from beneath the sheets and smiles mischievously at the girl beneath her. Veronica turns the pair over and brings her hand down to Betty's center but the girl beneath her stops. She panics.

The alarm clock rings, signalling a bright 7 am on the screen. _What the fuck_. Betty immediately remembers the dream as she was woken up in the midst of it. She'd always remembered her dreams when she was awoken in this state. She stretches and suddenly feels a damp spot on her shorts. She collapses mid-stretch and reaches down, feeling the dampness. She groans, not entirely sure if she should get rid of the hormonal surge she's experiencing or get ready for class and hopefully forget about it. She chooses the latter, figuring she should stop thinking about her professor in such a way.

* * *

 

Today was the first day Betty had no English Literature. Since the beginning of the week, she had faced Miss Lodge every day and after their awkward meet in the coffee shop, miss Lodge had actually been avoiding the blonde girl. She was in fact her professor and maybe she had realized her behavior wasn't exactly alright.

Betty's day had been the entire opposite of eventful. She had boring classes, ate lunch in the science lab with some of the nerds trying to finish up a project, barely saw Archie or her friends. But the last event of the day was trying out for cheerleading: something she was definitely not letting her mother get in the way of in her final year.

"Betty" A redhead girl said with a rather mean tone as Betty walked into the gym doors. She decided a baseball 3/4 sleeve T-shirt and shorts would do the trick for today.

Betty was intimidated by the girl sitting in the chair. Her name was Cheryl Blossom and she was the lead of the River Vixens.

"Cheryl" Betty let out afterwards, much quieter than Cheryl.

"Are you really going to try out this year? Haven't you learned? You've been rejected twice and banned by your own mother at least once." Cheryl said louder than before, making sure the entire gym would hear the humiliating comment. Only a few other girls were there, stretching before trying out.

"I- I just. I really want to do this. It's senior year, can't we all get along?" Betty confessed. She didn't want to hide behind Cheryl anymore. 

Cheryl chuckled in ridicule. "Get along? Please." She laughed.

"I'm sorry" Betty apologized for no good reason.

"You know what, go ahead, try" Cheryl tapped her pen against her clipboard. She bit her lip and then began filling out a form. 

"Sign it" She stuck her clipboard out at Betty.

Betty's eyes lit up and she took Cheryl's pen and shaking-ly signed the form. "T-thank you. Thank you so much" She began pleading.

"Show me what you got. Now" Cheryl demanded and smirked.

Betty nodded frantically and put her bag down. She walked towards the front of Cheryl and two other girls, also in chairs and stood there.

"Once the music plays, I want you showing me your moves. Not just cheer moves, but dance moves too" Cheryl instructs. "Candy girl is your song"

_Hey!_   
_Shawty you're my candy girl, the kind with the swirls_   
_Oh so good, baby out of this world_   
_Look so sweet, fell in love with your curves_   
_Everytime you speak conversation like 'sir'_

_S-U-G-A-R, you ain't her_   
_Oh, honey honey, put money on that girl_   
_Let's keep it in the circle, you everything I deserve_   
_Baby want your sugar, I'm ready to get served_

_Sugar! Oh, honey honey_   
_You are my candy girl, and you got me wanting you_   
_Honey! Oh, sugar sugar_   
_You are my candy girl, and you got me wanting you_

"STOP!" Cheryl screams out. The music stops playing and Betty stops, mid move.

What Betty didn't notice was miss Lodge. She had walked in at the beginning of her try outs. She initially wanted to pick up some papers from the fitness teacher but definitely got distracted when she saw her blonde haired student with short shorts on dancing and cheering in front of her.

"I've seen enough" Cheryl doesn't look up at the girl and simply jots down notes.

"What did you think?" Betty is hopeful. She smiles wide, breathing heavily.

"I don't think so" She lets out simply.

"What? I've been practicing this exact routine for 2 years. I've perfected it." She fights.

"Exactly. It's old, Betty. You're not in" Cheryl shrugs her shoulders.

"No! No, I swear. Give me a chance. I can do this" Betty fights more. She walks closer to Cheryl.

Miss Lodge has heard the entire interaction and steps forward, toward the center of the gym, clearing her throat. The two look toward her and Betty's eyes widen.

"And who are you?" Cheryl asks, as if she is speaking to a student.

"I'm Veronica Lodge" She holds her hand out but Cheryl doesn't shake it, disgusted.

"I'm a professor." She adds. Cheryl's jaw drops a little.

"Exactly. I don't like the way you're talking to this student, as you are definitely a student yourself and not whatsoever superior to her" Miss Lodge cocks her head and smiles slightly.

Cheryl doesn't fight it but shows more of a sign of defeat.

"What is your name, sweetheart?" Miss Lodge looks towards Betty, acting stupid and puts a great deal of emphasis at the nickname.

"B-Betty" She stutters and looks at her feet.

"Give Betty another chance. She'll have a new routine for you by Monday. Understood?" Miss Lodge stares straight at Cheryl and Cheryl is defeat. She nods, gulping. Miss Lodge turns around and Cheryl rolls her eyes.

Betty quickly picks up her bag and runs out of the gym, trying to catch up with the professor.

Cheryl interrupts Betty. "Monday. Same place. After school." and Betty nods.

Betty definitely lost her professor this time. She searches the hallway but finds nothing but herself and a few younger students. She searches another hallway and finds nothing, again.

 _Upstairs_. She thinks. _Her office_. 

Betty runs up the stairs, two stairs at a time and walks pacingly to miss Lodge's office. The door to her office is open a few inches and Betty sees the professor's figure through the frosted glass.

She takes a deep breath and knocks.

"Come in" Miss Lodge does not look up and Betty opens the door, walking in.

Miss Lodge looks up and smiles softly.

"Um, thank you" Betty stands there, awkwardly thanking the teacher for saving her try-outs.

Miss Lodge shrugs her shoulders and looks down at her papers, pretending to finish up corrections.

"You saved my life. I wanted to do cheer for the River Vixens since like 9th grade" Betty sits down in the chair in front of her desk and looks at the raven-haired professor who is obviously trying not to focus on Betty.

"I didn't save your life. I just helped you get another chance" Miss Lodge mumbled.

"No, you really saved me. Thank you so much" Betty put her hand out on the desk and attempted to take miss Lodge's. Miss Lodge pulled back, almost seeming afraid.

"What? What is it?" Betty worries.

Miss Lodge shakes her head no. "Meet me at that same café tomorrow. 1pm." 

"W-what? Why?" Betty takes her hand back and furrows her brows.

"I'm going to teach you a new routine" Miss Lodge offers.


	5. "It's okay"

As Betty left Miss Lodge's office that day, she felt a place in her heart warm up. She had only felt this one other time, a time where Archie Andrews seemed to have liked Betty but it ended up being Archie, sexually frustrated and wanting anything that moved right in front of him. No, they did not have sex. No, they didn't even kiss that day. Archie tried to touch Betty but she freaked. Well, she was only 15. But her heart still glowed that day and she can't deny it from herself, only from others.

_She saw the bulge in his pants. She knew what it was. She knew not only because she had learned about erections in biology the week previous, but she knew because she watched porn. Betty Cooper, a good girl with her perfect blonde ponytail had a bad side. Of course, nobody knew that. Nobody knew she touched herself at night. Nobody knew the moans she tried to keep from escaping her mouth when she bit her lip hard to keep it shut. Nobody knew. But it was nobody's business either._

_She looked down at the bulge and she gulped, visibly enough for Archie to notice the distress. She wanted Archie, maybe just not like that yet._

_"Sorry, Betts" He licked his lips and repositioned himself._

_"It's fine" She pursed her lips and looked to the side, awkwardly. But she felt a warmness form in her heart and tried to shake it off. She couldn't._

* * *

 

She woke up the next morning, or afternoon rather as the clock was passed 12 PM already.

Shit. She mumbled. She was to meet with Miss Lodge at the coffee shop at 1, which gave her only 45 minutes to get ready and there. She couldn't send her an "I'm gonna be late" text either. But she was never late either way.

She got ready, short shorts and a t-shirt, high ponytail and a light layer of make up.

As she arrived at the coffee shop at exactly 12:58, she immediately layed eyes on the professor who was talking to a man in business attire. She didn't want to interrupt but also didn't want to seem late, so she approached the two softly until Miss Lodge noticed.

"Hi, Betty." Miss Lodge smiled. "Matt, this is Betty. Betty, this is Matt" She introduced the two. Betty awkwardly smiled and shook hands with the tall, handsome man.

"Well, we have a meeting at 1 so I better be on my way. See you sometime soon?" Miss Lodge offered to the man. Betty felt a sense of jealousy in her stomach as she watched the interaction.

"Sure, you have my number, right?" Matt asked. Miss Lodge nodded and seemed to send him a flirtatious smile.

 _Ass_. Betty thought. What vicious thoughts, Betty. She is only her teacher. 

"Don't worry. He's just an old friend that I studied with back in New York. He's here for business" Miss Lodge looked at Betty and it seemed as though Betty was still in her thoughts.

"Huh?" She was confused.

"You're jealous" Miss Lodge said bluntly, no shame.

"What? N-no, i'm not" Betty defended herself.

"Yes. You are" Miss Lodge winked. "Come on, we're not practicing cheer here" She giggled.

"Where are we going?" Betty asked nervously. 

"My place" Miss Lodge replied seriously. She was about to take a risk, bringing a student into her home but she didn't care. Not one bit.

"I don't think I can do that" Betty followed the professor. Miss Lodge didn't reply and simply brought her to her car. "Did you drive here?" She asked.

"Yeah" 

"I'll drive you back later to get your car" Miss Lodge unlocked her car and the two sat inside.

The ride was silent except for the Mozart playing on the radio.

"Do you often listen to Mozart?" Betty broke the silence. Miss Lodge looked straight ahead.

"Are you always so quiet?" She replied snarkely. 

"Alright, don't answer my question then" Betty mumbled.

"Yes, I do listen to Mozart quite often. Now, are you always so quiet?" Miss Lodge re-asked.

"No" Betty lets out, it comes out sort of angry.

"Relax" Miss Lodge looks at her for a split second.

Betty clenches her fists beside her. Betty does this. When she's having a panic attack, when she's angry, when she's crying. Betty squeezes her hands into a ball, her nails digging into her skin and forming red crescents on her palms.

"I'm fine" She looks out her window. Miss Lodge looks back at the girl and Betty has released her fists, revealing red marking on the inside of her hands. She sees this while Betty is not looking her way.

Miss Lodge parks on the street and opens the door for Betty. They take the elevator to the 3rd floor and Miss Lodge opens the door for her student. Everything is neat, clean and black or white.

Betty clenches her fists nervously as Miss Lodge closes the door behind them and she sneaks up behind the girl, grabbing her fists. "Let go" She whispers softly.

Betty jumps and releases from Miss Lodge's touch. She has a worried look on her face and miss Lodge steps in front of her. "Betty, let go" She restates.

Betty releases her grip and miss Lodge takes Betty's right hand, turning the palm face up. "Oh, Betty" She sees how hard she grasped. She sees the near blood skin and she softly runs her finger across her palm.

"Don't do that" Miss Lodge doesn't know what to say. She wants to hold Betty, tell her she'd be okay and maybe even call her _baby_ but she can't.  

"I can't help it" Betty shrugs her shoulders. Miss Lodge takes her hand and leads her to the couch. "You can always talk to me if something is the matter. I don't want you hurting yourself, Betty" She says with a soft, sincere voice.

Betty nods and Veronica rubs the girl's cheek softly.

"Are you gonna show me, the uh, routine?" She breaks the silence.

"Yeah" Miss Lodge smiles and gets up. She gets her laptop and searches her movies folder.

"This was my routine in college. I'll show you my try-outs since it was a solo choreography, in which I made up" She winks and Betty feels a warmth glow in her heart, once again.

She presses play.

"Hi, my name is Veronica Lodge. I'm 21, born in Manhattan"

Music begins. Veronica begins. She hasn't ever seen Miss Lodge in short shorts and a top that barely covers her stomach. She can't complain about the view, she most certainly cannot.

The video ends at 1:24 and miss Lodge looks at her.

"Do you like that one?" Betty nods, biting her lip.

"I'll give you a copy on a USB and you can practice it. We can meet up Monday morning before class and I'll be the judge before that awful Blossom?" miss Lodge suggests.

"Uh, yeah, sure" Betty smiles.

"Here" she hands Betty the USB key and their skin touches. Betty's heart flutters and she chuckles nervously.

"So, why were you jealous?" Miss Lodge brings up the interaction at the coffee shop.

"I told you, I wasn't" Betty lies, breaking eye contact.

"You can't even look at me and say that" Miss Lodge laughs and brings her chin towards her eyes. "Tell me again"

Betty can't find the words and leans in and kisses miss Lodge.

She immediately backs away and gets up from the couch. "Fuck!" She yells.

"Betty, calm down. It's okay" Miss Lodge gets up.

"No, fuck, no it isn't" She shakes her head.

Miss Lodge walks towards her and takes her hand. "Betty, I promise. It's okay" Miss Lodge kisses her cheek.

Betty tries to open her mouth but miss Lodge shushes her with her finger. "It is okay" She reassures her. 

She leads the blonde girl back to the couch and they sit down. "What is going through your mind?" Miss Lodge asks.

"I- I don't even know."

 

 


	6. "It's okay" pt. 2

"Betty, just talk to me. Let it all out. You kissed me, so what?" Miss Lodge says calmly. She doesn't want to scare Betty away. And after all, she doesn't regret the kiss whatsoever.

Betty shakes her head, eyes closed. She opens them, teary-eyed and opens her mouth but no words come out. Miss Lodge rubs her arm and tilts her head empathetically.

Betty finally speaks. "Look, I- You- Well I think I have feelings for you. And I know that this is super wrong and I've been so mad at myself for these feelings but they just won't go away"

Miss Lodge nods her head understandingly and takes Betty's hand.

"Okay. You know, from day one, I have been kind of flirting with you and it is also super wrong on my part but two wrongs make a right, no?" Miss Lodge smiles.

Betty can't help but smile and let out a chuckle and nod in agreement. "Sure, you're the teacher, so I suppose you're right"

"So, what do you mean you have feelings for me, miss Cooper?" Miss Lodge begins her curious interrogation.

"You know.. feelings" Betty blushes.

"Elaborate" Miss Lodge demands.

"My heart warms up around you, it also races, I get this sensation in my core, you know, the usual gooey-feely stuff" Betty gets shy as she explains and hides her head to the side.

Miss Lodge grabs her face gently and meets her eyes.

"Remember when I told you sternly to call me miss Lodge?" She asks.

Betty nods quickly.

"Call me Veronica now" Veronica lets go of her chin and puts her hands down.

"Alright"

"Alright, Veronica" Veronica corrects her, as she did when she asked to call her miss Lodge and Betty blushes once again.

"Alright, Veronica"

"Good girl" Veronica smirks.

"I do listen, you know, I am a good student" Betty defends her point.

"Oh, that's a little hard to believe. Sometimes I catch you staring at Mr. Andrews or even you know, me" Veronica rubs her hand on Betty's thigh and Betty tenses.

"Well that's because I have to focus on what you're-" Betty's defensive statement gets interrupted as Veronica reaches between her legs and slightly rubs over her jeans.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Betty backs away.

"I'm helping you relax because you clearly need it" Veronica gets closer.

"I'm fine" 

"Open your hands and check your palms. You are not fine" Veronica looks at her and pouts.

"That's just my anxiety" Betty gets red.

"It's anxiety, sure. But you need to relax sometimes" Veronica rubs over her jeans again. Betty can't help but let out a small moan and she quickly covers her mouth.

Veronica takes her hand away and smirks, teasingly. "Oh, baby, don't be shy"

"Is this the first time somebody touches you since the last time I tried this?" Veronica asks.

Betty nods a yes.

"Do you want to relax?" Veronica asks, staring into her soul.

"I do" Betty nods and kisses Veronica, for the second time.

"I like that answer" Veronica says through the kiss.

Veronica began moving forward into Betty's personal space. She made her way on top of Betty, sitting on her thighs so that their fronts pressed together. 

Betty made the first move and put her hands around the smaller woman’s waist pulling her body into hers. She had no idea what she was doing but followed her instinct. She figured she was doing alright since Veronica had not yet complained.

Both of their heads tilted into a position for a kiss and Veronica grabbed the younger girl's face a little rougher than before. She began kissing her hard, brushing her tongue along Betty's lips asking for entrance. Betty allowed for it and kissed back deeper, letting out moans. Veronica finally pulled back and smiled. "You are one little loud mouth, aren't ya?" She teased her and Betty blushed. Veronica moved in again and their lips danced, teasing and pulling at the soft flesh.

Betty's soft hands stroked her professor's sides loving the way it made the raven-haired girl shiver. Their bodies felt so right together. Sooner than later, Veronica pushed Betty down onto the sofa and lay on top of her, kissing her sweetly. She broke the kiss and began kissing down her body, lips to her stomach, even kissing the blonde's breasts, in which she could feel her nipples erect under the material. When she got down to her stomach, Betty's body began to tense and she buckled her knees together. Veronica noticed the hesitation and came back up to see the beautiful girl beneath her.

"Everything okay?" Veronica asked.

"I'm just nervous" Betty confessed.

"Betty, have you ever touched yourself?" 

Betty wanted to lie and say no because masturbation was seen as a sin but who was she kidding? Sex was also a sin, especially with another woman so it didn't matter in any way.

"I-" She pauses and bites her lip. "I have"

And with her response, Veronica smirks and bites her own lip. She looks Betty in the eyes and licks her lips, making Betty weaker by the second.

"When was the last time?" _Oh god_ , Betty thinks. Like, yesterday. To _her_.

"Uh, um, yesterday" Her face turns red and she looks down, avoiding eye contact with the woman on top of her.

"Oh yeah?" Veronica lifts her chin, forcing her to look at her. "To what?"

Betty rolls her eyes because she knows Veronica already knows the answer and just wants to hear her say: _you_.

"You" Betty bites her own lip now, getting a dominant feeling inside of her and wanting to take over, to control her professor.

She couldn't contain herself as she got up and pushed Veronica down now, kissing her first and then making her way to her neck. She sucked on Veronica's pulse point, which made the raven-haired girl moan in pleasure. This had been the first moan Betty heard from her and she fell weaker and weaker. 

Betty couldn’t control her hands. They traveled from stroking Veronica’s sides up to tease around the outline of her breasts. She felt shy, though she also felt a sense of capability even though it was her first time doing this. Veronica would nod when she was doing something right, guiding her along this. They were still fully clothed until Betty tugged at the hem of Veronica's shirt and Veronica nodded in allowance. "Take it off" She demanded. Betty did as she was told and Veronica was now in a black lacy bra. Her core was flat, with even muscles purtruding as she flexed when Betty would run her fingers along her stomach, making her tickle.

Betty could feel the wetness forming under her core and she was getting frustrated. She started grinding along Veronica's thigh as she kissed the woman's stomach. She didn't notice she was in fact doing this until Veronica pointed it out.

"Whatcha doing, baby?" 

Betty continued for a second, not knowing what she was talking about and then she froze and stopped. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry" Betty tensed up again and sat up.

"No, no, keep going. Or better yet, let's do something else" She smirked.

Veronica removed Betty's cardigan and her shirt, leaving her in a creamy pink bra. Veronica winked at the sight.

It didn’t take long for both of their hips to be grinding into one another. They begin kissing roughly again, battling for dominance. The professor pulled away slightly, smirking at her student. “Are you ready?”  

Betty nodded and Veronica stood up. She put her hand out for Betty to grab. Betty grabbed her hand and she led her to the bedroom. She prompted the younger girl to move up the bed while she stayed down at the bottom. Betty placed herself and Veronica undid the girl's jeans, sliding them off easily. Betty was now in her undergarments, the way Veronica had been wanting to see her. Veronica lay down and placed her lips at Betty's mound and kissed her right there. Her eyes then met Betty's and Betty nodded to keep going. Her underwear was soaking wet. Her hands helped Veronica get her panties down but Veronica slapped her hand away. 

She stared at Betty. She was perfect. She was pleased to note that Betty had shaved. Veronica's head dipped down, her lower body partially hanging off the bed. Her mouth lowered and her tongue stuck out getting her first taste of the girl laying in front of her.

Betty moaned pushing her hips up trying to get more contact, but Veronica's hands were there, holding her down. Her tongue slid through Betty’s slit teasing her pussy lips. She carefully avoided the clit making her want her that much more. The woman on the receiving end threaded her hands in her girlfriend’s hair. One of Veronica’s hands came up to massage lightly at her lover’s breast. The tip of her finger twirled around the edge of Betty’s nipple occasionally flicking across it.

All of a sudden, the older girl's tongue was on her clit lapping at it like ice cream on a spoon. Betty pulled at Veronica's hair keeping her in the place she was getting the most pleasure. The blonde was soaked causing her to slide in easy starting a rhythm that matched that of her tongue.

Betty was reaching her peak and it was well obvious. She had previously made herself go over the top but it was the first time somebody else did it for her. She bucked wildly up into Veronica's face and let out a scream.

Veronica tasted her and licked all of her center clean. Betty twitched, still feeling the aftershocks when Veronica’s tongue ran along the length of her pussy steering away from her too sensitive clit.

Veronica crawled up to Betty's side and snuggled against her. Veronica could tell Betty was left pleased as her eyes were still shut but she beared a smile on her lips. She began to draw figure eight patterns on her stomach and spoon her from the side. At that moment, Veronica thought she could do this every night for the rest of her life and never get tired of it. She wanted the blonde. She wanted to love her and take care of her. She didn't just want to relax her. She wanted to make sure she was okay. She wanted to help her and guide her. She wanted her. All of her. 

Betty finally opened her eyes and smiled at the girl lying by her side. 

"That was fucking amazing, Veronica" Betty let out, still breathing hard.

"Why thank you" She smiled softly and kissed Betty's shoulder.

"I could do this forever" Betty admit to her feelings happily.

Veronica smiled looking at the ceiling and took the younger girl's hand.

"Me too."

 

**And so the two lay there for a good hour, glancing at each other and learning about one another. It was the beginning of something. Something so very _good_.**

 


End file.
